Silver Sunrise
by Amber Eyes1901
Summary: Renesemee has grown up, normal pairings, normal breeds, like Jacob-werewolf, Renesemee-vampire etc etc
1. At the Meadow

"I love you" said my Jacob.

"I love you too" I replied as I gave him a kiss on the cheek before speeding of down the meadow, my parents meadow.

"Come back here Renesmee! I wasn't done talking yet?" Jacob laughed as he started to run after me before phasing. He was right behind me. I could hear him huffing and panting, before I slowed down for him to catch up to me. He crashed into my back and started to lick my face.

"Stop it Jacob, stop it!!" I giggled as I pushed him of me. Jacob spead of into the woods barking me and then came back dressed in shorts, with no top or shoes. He came over and threw himself onto the ground next to me.

"You went easy on me! You slowed down" He jokingly sulked.

"Awww, I promise I won't next time" I answered in a mock voice. "Come on, we better get home, the family will be getting ready to leave for the hunt" I said pulling Jacob up from the ground, we packed up the blanket and walked home in hand and hand.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, or as I am usually known as Nessie. I am 23 years old but only look 18 because I am a vampire. My boyfriend, Jacob is a werewolf, my family is all vampires except for my mum's side of the family who are human. I have Bronze, curly hair. I have chocolate brown eyes, white teeth (that come with the vampire in me), and I also have a few special talents.

Its hard to explain but I can tell people things by touching there face. I also have super speed (which is pretty cool) and a great sense of smell. There is probably lots more to know about me but I will leave it at that for now.

Jacob and I arrived home to the sound of shouting inside. We walked inside and saw my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie shouting in the middle of the living room and the other family members in the kitchen. We walked in and Jacob and I sat down in the spare chairs around the table.

"What's going on with them?" I asked gesturing to the living room.

"Rosalie wants to go shopping next weekend but Emmett wants to go and see the baseball" my Aunt Alice asked. "I told you all this was coming" and everyone rolled their eyes. See my aunt Alice has the ability to see the future.

A small bonus feature of being a vampire is the special abilities that you might get, Dad can read minds, Mum can block others abilities and Uncle Jasper can change and feel what others are feeling.

" I told you we are going to the mall on Saturday and you still go and get tickets for the stupid baseball, you are so inconsiderate!!"

"Well I said I am sorry, I forgot about the mall . Anyway we went tot the mall everyday this week. We can only spend so much time looking at shoes and trying on clothes!!"

"That is beside the point!" I could hear coming from the living room.

"He has a point. They have spent most of the week in the mall and people can only spend so much time shopping" Mum whispered to me. I giggled before seeing Aunt Alice glaring at mum and me.

I guess she is kind of disappointed by the fact that I inherited my mother's lack of interest in shopping and fashion. But I just don't enjoy it like my two aunts. I would much rather go for runs in the woods, read a good book or go for a drive.

"When are we leaving for the mountains?" I asked to try and distract my family from the fight that was going on in the room next to us.

"Now" my grandfather replied from the chair towards my left.

"Yes, we will just leave those guys to finish up then they can catch up to us" Said my grandmother.

Jacob and I jumped into my shiny pink Ferrari while mum and dad went in dad's New silver Volvo and we all set off to the mountains to hunt for mountain lions.


	2. The Stranger

When we got up to the holiday house in the mountains, we all got out of the car and started to unpack it. I began to get out my bag but Jacob took it out of my hands.

"It's ok babe. I have got it. You go and explore" Jacob laughed at the excitement in my eyes, as I ran down to the lake and sprawled out on the boat dock. While I was lying there soaking up the sun that we couldn't go out in at home because even though I only glitter a little bit it is still noticeable enough that I cant go out in it, Jacob came up trying to sneak before I grabbed his leg and tripped him. I hadn't estimated the distance to the water right and he went flying of the edge of the dock and SPLASH straight into the lake. I sat up and the tears started to stream down my cheeks I was laughing so much. Jacob jumped up onto the dock and shook his long, soaking hair like a dog, spraying water all over me before grabbing onto my shoulders and before I could stop him I was dripping wet standing shoulder deep in water.

After we had got dry and put on fresh clothes it was time to go hunting. Mum and Dad, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, grandma and Grandpa and the newly arrived Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie all went off in different directions and Jacob and I went off into the mountains.

When we got to the top I caught the smell of a mountain lion so Jacob and I made a game of it like we used to when I was little. We raced to see who could get to it first. I of course won. After I had drained the lion I stood up to chase after another one, I caught the smell of another vampire. Jacob noticed the change in me when my body stiffened. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Do you smell that?" I asked back. He sniffed,

"Eww, what is that?" He said.

"Smells like another vampire" I replied.

"Is it one of the others" he asked. Now he was started to get a bit worried.

"No, I know their smells. It is a stranger. Probably just a nomad but we better warn Grandpa just in case." I said before grabbing hold of his arm and running towards where I could smell my grandparents.

When I could see them hunting I slowed down a bit and let Jacob go. "Grandpa!! Grandpa, there is another vampire in the woods. I caught the scent further up the mountain and I didn't recognise it." I called out to my grandfather. He came running over to me "Where did you smell it?" He asked.

"Just up on the next ledge" I replied and he went of to check it out. Esme went to find Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Mum and Dad and a few minutes later they came through the trees.

"What's going on?" They asked, and grandma answered.

"Nessie caught the smell of another vampire, a stranger, so before they could do any harm to the people around here, Carlisle went to check them out." And before anyone could answer Carlisle came speeding through the trees followed by a female vampire.

She had jet black hair that flowed halfway down her back, her eyes were a dark scarlet almost like a newborn's but it was obvious by the way she moved she was a much older vampire. Her skin was absolutely flawless and she had the faint scent of roses, the smell I smelt before and now that she was closer the smell was beautiful. She was wearing a short red dress **(see profile)** that fit her figure perfect.

"My name is Drusilla but you can call me Dru" She spoke in a voice that rang like bells. "I am sorry to have disturbed your hunting, I didn't realise that there were any other vampires in this area"

Esme broke the silence first "It is perfectly all right my dear, won't you come back to our house and we can talk there"

I noticed when Esme said that the girl looked around the group before answering, probably to make sure we weren't going to attack her when we got back to the holiday house.

"I would love to, but first, are there a human and a werewolf here with us. Do any of you smell them?" She replied giving a long look at Jacob and I who were standing at the back of the group. I felt Jake squeeze my hand tighter and my beautiful boyfriend take a small step in front of me to protect me.

"Yes there is a werewolf with us and a half human, half vampire but they are with us and on no circumstance are they to be harmed at all" my father said in a hard voice. Obviously hearing something in her thoughts that he didn't like.

"Of course not, I will not harm the half breeds, I do not understand your choice in company but I will not judge" Drusilla said smiling her award winning smile and we all started to move towards the holiday house.


End file.
